


Morosis

by Vi-kun (LizAlvi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuOsa, Awokwokwok, Gaje sumpah, Geng Jamet - Freeform, Karakter dan tag lain akan ditambahkan seiring waktu berjalan, M/M, No beta we die like their brain cell, Penuh dengan kegoblokan, Shounen-ai, SunaKita, chatfic, garing, receh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAlvi/pseuds/Vi-kun
Summary: Morosis(n) the stupidest of the stupiditySebuah chatfic tentang bagaimana perasaan Miya Atsumu dan Miya Osamu saling berkesinambungan. Dibalut oleh kegoblokan, ketololan, kebegoan, dan kebobrokan mereka yang merupakan sebuah berkah dari TuhanUwU
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Chatfic 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC
> 
> Gaje, typo, nggak lucu atau garing hiyahiyahiya

**[Atsumu Bukan Asumu]**

Pun10 mas kuproy

Atsumu butuh saran di sini

**[Kurkurkuroo]**

Ye mangga

Pripun mas?

**[Atsumu Bukan Asumu]**

Gini bang

How to gombal?

**[Kurkurkuroo]**

Judi terus biar kaya orang di Shibuya sana

**[Atsumu Bukan Asumu]**

GOMBAL BANG GOMBAL BUKAN GEMBEL

**[Kurkurkuroo]**

Oh, gombal ya, hmmm

**[Atsumu Bukan Asumu]**

Iya, bantuin napa

Samu susah banget buat ditaklukin

**[Kurkurkuroo]**

Aw cie punya gebetan

Janlup pj ke seluruh gengs ya, bakso Bang Dajai

**[Atsumu Bukan Asumu]**

Asu _(deleted)_

Iya :)

Bantuin dulu tapi, gimana bisa pj kalau ga jadian

**[Kurkurkuroo]**

Oiya

Gombal gombal gombal....

Hmmm

**[Atsumu Bukan Asumu]**

Ga mesti gombal, yang penting pdkt 👉👈

**[Kurkurkuroo]**

Lah lu bukannya uda deket ya orang kembar gitu

**[Atsumu Bukan Asumu]**

Ya, tapi kan beda bangg

Deketnya kami sekarang itu sebatas sodara, gue pengen yang lebih :(

**[Kurkurkuroo]**

Aduh kasian sekali dirimu nak

Kuroo disini mengeluarkan air mata hasil tetesan insto untukmu

tes tes tes /nangys

**[Atsumu Bukan Asumu]**

Anjing _(deleted)_

BANTUIN WOI JAN MALAH NGEGAJE

**[Kurkurkuroo]**

IYA IYA SABAR DONG

Dia suka onigiri kan? Beliin aja banyak-banyak, sekalian nggombal apa gimana gitu

Misalnya, "Nih onigiri kesukaan kamu, makan ya, biar calon pasangan hidupku bahagia jasmani rohani."

Atau semacamnya

**[Atsumu Bukan Asumu]**

Hoo patut dicoba patut dicoba >:0

Oke bang, langsung eksekusi, kebetulan ada onigiri Bang Mamat di sini

**[Kurkurkuroo]**

Jangan Bang Mamat!

Yang masak tuh onigiri mantan tentara

Ntar dapetnya onigiri campur kecebong lagi

Beli aja punyanya Mang Akashi

Katanya onigiri Mang Akashi mendekati kesempurnaan

**[Atsumu Bukan Asumu]**

Eee oke oke bang

Makasi sarannya awkwk

**[Kurkurkuroo]**

Sesama _coretjametcoret_ teman harus saling bantu :D

Gudlakkk


	2. Chatfic 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miya Osamu dan Suna Rintarou dalam percakapan tengah malam mereka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC
> 
> Typo itu humaniawi >:(

**[Samusamu]**

Suna

Suna

Sun

Suna Rintarou

Jawab goblok

Nyet

JAWAB AJG

AH ELAH

**[Rintarou Lup Shinsuke]**

APASI HEH

LU BEDA YA KALAU DI CHAT AMA RL

DI CHAT BRISIK BANGET

**[Samusamu]**

Suka suka gue lah monyet

**[Rintarou Lup Shinsuke]**

Dahla dahla

Kenapa lu ngespam gini? Abis aja olahraga ama Kita-san lu ngeganggu

Untung ga kebangun kan

**[Samusamu]**

SUNAT BGST

GAK USAH DICERITAIN TOLOL

**[Rintarou Lup Shinsuke]**

Apadih iri ya iri

Nah sekarang cerita

Ada apaan?

**[Samusamu]**

Ga iri ya sori

Oke jadi gini

Atsumu kayanya kerasukan deh

**[Rintarou Lup Shinsuke]**

Hah

Iblis cem dia bisa kerasukan?

Wow emejing

**[Samusamu]**

Iya woi

Dia kan piket tadi, jadi gue tinggal

Pas dirumah dia bawain gue sekresek onigiri Mang Akashi

Pas gue tanya, "Tumben kok ngebeliin."

Dia malah jawab:

"Iya, buat ngebahagiain calon pasangan hidup soalnya."

ASLI MUKA GUE MERAH BANGET PAS ITU ASTG—

**[Rintarou Lup Shinsuke]**

WAH

Dia bisa gombal juga ternyata

**[Samusamu]**

EH GIMANA INI SUN

Gue takutnya dia cuma bercanda

**[Rintarou Lup Shinsuke]**

Jangan suudzon dulu gabaik

Inget ceramah Ustadz Levi bulan lalu

Sapa tau si asu emang suka ama lu

**[Samusamu]**

Tapi ya tetep aja—

Sun, lu kan pakar masalah kehomoan, bantuin

**[Rintarou Lup Shinsuke]**

APASI PAKAR KEHOMOAN

MENTANG-MENTANG GUE PACARAN AMA KITA-SAN YA

**[Samusamu]**

AH BODO AMAT

Bantuin napa, ini gue bingung banget soalnya

Dia mulai jadi perhatian, gue dilema kudu nerima perhatiannya apa nganggep biasa aja

Takut aja gitu, secara dia pensnya banyak

**[Rintarou Lup Shinsuke]**

Lu fansnya juga banyak goblok, yang nulis ni fic aja bucin ama lu _(deleted)_

Mending, lu terima aja dulu

Ntar kalau dia cuma main-main kita keroyok rame-rame

Soalnya siapa tau aja, dia beneran suka ama lu kan?

**[Samusamu]**

Yha-

Oke oke makasi Sun uda jadi tempat ngecurhat

**[Rintarou Lup Shinsuke]**

Iye iye

Nah sekarang tidur lu, udah jam set satu

Kita-san kebangun gegara gue belum tidur

Dah dah, bye

**[Samusamu]**

Lu gausa pamer dihadapan jomblo bisa ga si njing _(deleted)_

Iya iya bye

*** 

"Rintarou belum tidur?"

Layar ponsel dimatikan saat suara itu menggema, kemudian benda persegi panjang tersebut diletakkan di atas nakas. Suna mengulas senyum tipis, kembali masuk dalam selimut, lalu melingkarkan lengan pada pinggang pemuda di depannya. Iris cerah milik Kita terlihat setengah, kelopaknya menggantung tanda kantuk.

"Belum, ini Osamu habis curhat tadi," jawab Suna pelan. Suaranya mendayu diredam bunyi malam.

"Curhat kenapa?" tanya Kita sembari menyamankan diri dalam kukungan. Dua tangannya tak ayal balas memeluk, mendekatkan diri lagi dan lagi.

"Atsumu, dia kayanya lagi pdkt ama Osamu."

Dengusan geli dari Kita terdengar, lemah dan nyaris terlewat, tapi Suna jadi berdebar saat menangkapnya. "Atsumu itu ... semoga bisa jadi pasangan yang cocok buat Osamu."

Suna tertawa canggung. "Yah, memang, kasihan juga sih Osamu kalau Atsumunya bangs—maksudnya ga baik," komentarnya seraya menatap yang lebih tua, lamat-lamat senyum kecil terukir pada bibirnya, "sudahlah Kita- _san_. Kita urus besok saja, sekarang tidur."

"Hmm...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADUH MAAF ITU ADEGAN SUNAKITA NYA JATUHNYA MALAH ANEH :((


End file.
